The Kiss
by deznutzD
Summary: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff/Adommy Short one shot, full of fluff. Warning boy on boy action :P


Hi peeps, well I know this is a day late but last night was Cray. I don't own any characters below, oh and please don't hate me for the spelling mistakes. An Adommy one shot. Fluff

The Kiss

As Adam makes his way to Tommy, he's too lost in the song to realize what he was about to do.

In rehearsals he has tugged and yanked on Tommy's hair but tonight he felt a bit more sexy than usual. He shoves his tongue in Tommy's mouth and it doesn't hit him until he tasted that sweet taste of Tommy. Tommy always smelled so good and the inside of his mouth tasted just as well as he smelled, it was intoxicating.

The kiss lasted longer than the couple of seconds everyone saw on television to both Adam and Tommy.

Tommy could admit that at rehearsals Adam did turn him on a bit but he's straight and does not swing that way. Tommy is typically Adams type, short, feminine but masculine, pretty eyes, and a blond. He was attracted to him the second he saw him at that audition but after quickly learning that he was straight that attraction went away and they became very good friends.

Adam struts off finishing the song leaving Tommy wanting more. Adam can't help but feel his attraction resurfacing for Tommy.

As Adam makes his way off the stage everyone congratulates him but the reports are quick to ask him questions about the kiss. He answers all of them truthfully and then he starts wondering about how getting lost into the moment and kissing a boy on live television could've been a bad idea.

Now he has an headache and his tunnel vision is focused on the dressing room, his dressing room not the band's. He needs quiet. He subconsciously gives the people around him the attention they need saying hello and thank you's. It feels like it took forever to get to his destination.

He opens the door and sees that someone is sitting in his seat. When the door closes, Tommy turns around. Adam looks down, what could be so wrong with kissing someone of the same se-

"Adam?" Tommy says now at his side.

Adam looks to Tommy and almost says sorry with his eyes.

"It didn't bother me, Adam." Tommy says and chuckles. "I thought it was sexy." Tommy says in his really deep voice. Adam begins laughing with Tommy. Adam sits in his chair and Tommy stared at him as he takes off his sweaty makeup.

"Come to think about it, Britney and Madonna kissed." Adam said to himself.

"Adam forget about it, if they have a problem with it oh well." Adam gave Tommy a smile worth a million.

Tommy left as Adam replied a new fresh face of makeup. Adam thought and thought hard about the kiss and he is glad that he did it, if girls can do it than so can guys.

After the after party, Adam' s Band was ready to pass out. They made it back to the hotel and Tommy might of had a little too much whiskey. Adam agreed with the other band members to have him sleep in Adam's room, it had a couch. Adam would take care of this drunk Tommy better than they would. Adam was afraid that they would encourage him to drink more.

"Adam, that kiss was hawt!" Tommy says as he tucks him in his bed. Adam just laughs at his straight little friend. "God, I didn't know you were a Ninja!" Adam can't stop laughing now. He turns off the light and leaves that area of the room to the couch and gets comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Adam wakes up to loud grunts. He gets up to see that Tommy has gotten up and is feeling the morning hangover.

"Morning!" Adam says a little too loud in Tommys liking. He grunts again, Adam gets under the covers and looks at Tommy as he looks around the room.

"Why am I in your room?" Tommy says with a rasp in his voice. Adam searches in his mind for the information. He shrugs simply not remembering. He can also hear the ringing in his ear now and it's annoying as hell. He gets up and makes them some coffee.

"Why'd you sleep on the couch?" Tommy says getting up.

"Because." Adam has to turn around to look at his room. "You were in the bed. "Tommy gives him a whatever look and takes his coffee and gets back into the bed. Adam is soon doing the same action.

They sit on the bed with their legs under the covers sipping their coffee, when Adam gets a text. Its from his agent informing him that most of his interviews and performances have been canceled. Adam couldn't help to frown asset this information.

"What's wrong?" Tommy says noticing the long face. Adam hands him his phone. Tommy's face instantly drops as well. How could them? Tommy puts down the phone and shoved his head into Adams chest giving him a hug.

"This isn't fair! " Adam says rubbing tommy's back. Tommy pulls himself off of Adam to grab Adam's phone.

"Have you checked your Twitter notifications? " Tommy says looking at the tweets people are sending him.

"No, why? " Adam says looking with Tommy. They were mostly from his fans, some negative but most were positive, and some from celebrities supporting him.

Happy and sad at the same time he lays down on his back with a huff. Tommy just looks at Adam's smeared makeup for a second before he places his head on Adam's chest.

Tommy falls asleep within seconds, thanks for nothing coffee, while Adam just sits there watching him sleep refusing to go back to sleep. Whether or not Adam likes it or not, he falls into a light sleep with Tommy.

Adam wakes to the sound of Tommy shifting on his chest and smiles to himself because he is so warm. Tommy looks up at him and Adam looks back down at Tommy.

"Your so damn comfortable." Adam, says squeezing him. Tommy giggles in spite of himself. "Adam stop!" Adam just hugs tighter than let's go. Tommy sits up and gives Adam his sad face. Adam sits up a and pouts also. Tommy can't seem to get his eyes off of Adam's freckled lips, they were so moist and pink. Adam tries to not notice Tommys staring but it's so obvious. Tommy looks up and blushes, Adam noticed I was staring. Adam moves his his hand to his cheek and leans in. It was a short and sweet. Tommy breaks it and stairs in Adam's eyes. They kiss again but only it's hotter and deeper, Tommy pushes Adam on his back. Tongues are fighting for dominance.

They kiss and kiss, Adam can't take it anymore and thrusts up his hips to meet Tommys and moans in pleasure. Tommy detached and looks at Adam. What the hell am I doing, I'm not gay. He gives Adam a short peck on the lips and moves off the bed.

God does he love kissing Adam but he just can't go any further. Adam's face is flushed as he sits up to look at Tommy.

"Sorry, Adam I-I just can't. " Adam feels like crying but he doesn't, he understands.

"Its okay. " Adam hides his erection with his hands and looks down not wanting to show any more of his vulnerability to Tommy.

Tommy wants Adam to look at him but understands why he isn't.

Adam was sure that he saw a little bulge in his Tommy's pants but it must have been just his imagination. When Adam hears the door close. He shuts his eyes as slams his back to his bed and covers his face with his hands. How stupid must I be to come on someone straight but he refuses to cry. His erection on his pants is hurting like hell, right before he reaches down to unzip them the door opens again.

"Adam, you're a great kisser" Tommy says as he makes his way back to him and plants a faint kiss on his head then he's gone again.

Adam's face now redder than ever he can't help but smile to himself.

**Like it?**


End file.
